Changes for Better or for Worst
by 1char101
Summary: The Jonas Brothers move in next door to Miley. Miley is supposed to fall in love with Nick, right? What if it goes completely wrong and Miley falls for someone else? Moe and minor Niley. Chapter 2 up!
1. Trailer

**Sometimes when unexpected things happen…**

_Shows Miley and Lilly looking out the window, starring at a moving van._

"OMG Lilly! The Jonas Brothers are my new neighbors!"

**feelings change…**

_Shows Miley talking to herself._

"I know I'm supposed to fall in love with Nick, but instead, I'm falling for Joe."

**sometimes for the best…**

_Shows Miley and Joe together smiling_

"Wow Joe. You're a great person."

"Your great too Miley."

**and sometimes for the worst.**

_Shows Lilly yelling at Miley_

"Miley, how could you? You know I like Joe!"

"I'm sorry Lils."

**Starring Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart **

_Shows picture of Miley crying on her bed._

**Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott**

_Shows picture of Emily mad, storming out the Stewart residence._

**Joe Jonas as himself**

_Shows picture of Joe daydreaming about Miley._

**and Nick Jonas as himself**

_Shows picture of Nick pacing around the room._

**Changes for Better or for Worst**

**Coming to a computer screen near you soon.**

I'm sorry if the trailer is crappy. It's just that's my first shot at one, so be nice.


	2. New Neighbors

**Chapter 1: New Neighbors**

Miley's POV

"Yeah! Jackson look outside!" my dad said while looking out the window.

"Dad, what?" Jackson asked.

"Donzig moved out!"

"Yes! No more fat guys coming in our house! No more barking dogs at night! No more-"

"Who's moving in?" I said while interrupting Jackson.

"Don't know, but who cares!" Jackson said while practically jumping on top of me. I went over to the window. When I saw who moved in, my jaw dropped and my eyes started bulging out.

"OMG! I have to call Lilly." I yelled while taking out my cell phone and dialing Lilly's number.

(Miley-normal **Lilly-bold**)

**"Hello?"**

"Lilly, it's Miley"

**"Hey Miley. What's up?"**

"You would never guess who moved next door!"

**"Who? Beyonce, Gwen Stafani, Jesse McCartney?"**

"No."

**"Tell me!"**

"The Jonas Brothers!"

**"EEP! The Jonas Brothers! OMG! Joe is so hot!"**

"I know, and isn't Nick dreamy?"

**"Okay. Here's the deal. When we go next door, I get Joe and you get Nick."**

"Okay. It's fine as long as I get Nick."

**"So I'll meet you there in like 5 minutes."**

"See ya."

"Miles," my dad said "if your gonna go next door, bring our new neighbor these cookies to welcome them in the neighborhood."

"Sure thing dad. I'll do anything to meet the Jonas Brothers."

RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG

"Hello?" I asked answering the phone.

"Lilly in ten!" Once I heard that I ran to open the door, but I was too late. The next thing I knew was seeing Lilly smash into the door and fall on the floor.

"Lilly, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Come on! Let's go next door!"

--

Lilly and I pressed the doorbell and waited until a nice lady opened the door.

"Hello. How may I help you?" she asked.

"Hi. I'm Miley and this is Lilly. I live next door to you and just wanted to welcome you into the neighborhood." I said while giving her the plate of cookies.

"Why thank you. Please come in. By the way, I'm Mrs. Jonas."

"You mean Mrs. Jonas as in the mother of the Jonas Brothers?" Lilly asked.

"Yes."

"EEP!" squealed Lilly.

"I'm sorry, but she always does that when she gets excited."

"It's okay. I'm kinda used to it now. Why don't you go upstairs to meet Nick, Joe, Kevin, and Frankie."

"Sure!" Lilly and I said at the same time.

"Follow me."

--

Joe's POV

"Ha! I beat you again!" I screamed at Nick when I beat him ih Guitar Hero.

"That's only because Nick sucks at Guitar Hero." Kevin said.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Nick said.

"Frankie beat you before." Joe said.

"Boys," my mom said entering the room "Stop fighting. We have visitors." She brought in a cute blond and a hot brunette.

"Hi I'm Miley and this is Lilly." the brunette said.

"I'm Nick." Nick said.

"I'm Joe." I said.

"I'm Kevin." Kevin said.

"And I'm Frankie!" Frankie said while poping his head into the room.

"Aww, your cuter in person then in the pictures." Miley said while giving him all the attention, but Lilly was staring at me with a dreamy look in her eyes. I could tell Lilly likes me, but the sad news is that my heart is set on Miley, but Nick likes her too. I could tell since he's staring at her right now with a dreamy look in his eyes. I wonder who Miley likes.

Oh snap! I think Nick is gonna ask her out. He's walking up to her right now.

"Miley, can I ask you a question?" Nick asked.

"Sure what is it?" Miley said.

"Would you, do you want to... um." Nick tried to get out.

"Are you going to ask to go out with me?"

"Yes."

"Okay then I'll go on a date with you."

"Great! So I'll pick you up at 7-ish."

"Okay. I'd better go. Come on Lilly."

"Bye!" Lilly said while waving to us.

I'll probably never get a date with Miley. She likes Nick and Nick likes her back. Oh well. I guess I'll have to settle for Lilly.

* * *

**Yay! Here's the first chapter. Hope you like it! And please review, review, and REVIEW!  
**


	3. I'm Falling For You

**Chapter 2: I'm Falling For You  
**

Miley's POV

I'm going over to my secret place today. It's a cave on the beach that's hidden by palm trees and other things. I go here every night because here is the best place to watch the sunset.

Everything was normal until I went inside. I heard this singing. Someone had foung my secret place. I wanted to interrupt to tell the person to leave, but the singing was just so beautiful.

_There she goes again  
The girl I'm in love with  
It's cool we're just friends  
We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just  
I don't wanna lead you on, no  
The truth is I've grown fond, yeah_

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love just you and me  
Till the end of time  
Till I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence in a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends_

_Small talk on IM  
Just one word sentences  
It's cool we're just friends  
If I had my way  
We'd talk and talk all day, yeah_

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love just you and me  
Till the end of time  
Till I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence in a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends_

_Thinking about how  
We're gonna say our vows  
It's cool we're just friends  
She walks down the aisle  
I see all my friends smile  
Cause now we're more than friends_

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love just you and me  
Till the end of time  
Till I'm on your mind  
It'll happen, oh  
We've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence in a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
Just keep on thinking of when we used to be just friends  
La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la  
When we used to be  
La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la  
When we used to be just friends_

"Wow. That was beautiful." I said breaking the silence.

"You were here the entire time?" he asked.

"Yeah. But I have a question now. Who did you write that song for?" I asked.

"To tell you the truth, I can't tell you." he answered.

"Fine. Let's play 10 questions."

"Kay."

"Who did you write that song for?"

"Miley. Come on. I told you I didn't want to tell you."

"Please, please, please, ple-"

"Fine!" Joe interrupted "It was for you okay! Happy now?!"

"You wrote that song for me?"

"Look. I know I just met you, but I really like you. But your dating my brother, so I guess it'll never happen."

"To tell you the truth, I think I'm falling for you." I said while smiling. He leaned in closer filling the space between us. We were just inches away when I could feel his breath on me. I filled in the rest of the space between us and crashed my lips on his. We pulled away and I realized what I did.

"Miley, does this mean we're-"

"No," I said while interrupting him "I'm supposed to be with Nick. Lilly is supposed to be with you. I can't date my best friend's crush."

"She doesn't need to know."

"What if she finds out?"

"She won't."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me."

"Kay."

"I gotta go. See ya later."

"See ya." I said while thinking over whst just happened and asking myself if what have I gotten into.

* * *

There's the start of Moe and possibly the end on Niley. So sorry for the long wait. I was too busy celebrating my birthday. If your asking when my birthday was, it was May 29. So forget about my babbling, just review, review, and REVIEW!


	4. Author's Note

Peoples, again I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated. It's just that my dad is sooo over protective of me that he put up a perental block on my computer and I can't get around it. The only reason I got to put up this authors note is 'cause I'm useing my cousin's computer. So don't ecspect me to update any time soon.

-1char101


End file.
